


REYYY!!!

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But serious why is Finn always screaming Rey’s name?, Cinnamon Roll Finn (Star Wars), Crack, F/M, Finnamon roll, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I love Jannah, I love Kylo/Ben, I love rose, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Friends, NO Finn/Rose Tico, POV Finn (Star Wars), There goes Finn screaming Rey’s name again..., They’re friends in this, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What is this?, don’t take this seriously, i love finn, i love rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Three times Finn screamed Rey’s name, one time...well you’ll see xDDDD
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy this I don’t even know what’s going on here.

Finn scanned the battlefield, his worry growing with every second. Where was Rey?

He refused to look for her among the dead. She was capable, she knew how to fight.

She  _had_ to be alive.

Right?

No, he couldn’t think like that. He kept searching.

Then he spotted her.

Kylo Ren, the fearsome masked warrior of the First Order strode through the wreckage almost casually. He was unafraid of stray bullets and flying shrapnel from X-wing attacks. 

But that wasn’t what caught Finn’s attention.

In his arms was a familiar young woman.

“REYYY!!!” Finn shouted, but she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The  _ Millennium Falcon _ shot down the TIEs attacking the defenseless skimmers, dodging every blast the First Order sent its way.

“She drew them off, all of them!” Poe whooped over the noise of the decades-old rustbuckets the rebels flew and the deafening sound of the exploding TIEs.

Hope wasn’t lost just yet.

Help had come- and possibly more was on the way.

“REY!!!” Finn cheered, and several of the other flyers winced as the sound screeched through their comlinks.


	3. Chapter 3

“Finn, wait!” Jannah warned, slipping and sliding on the wet surface of the Death Star’s ruins.  He ignored her, charging towards the noise of clashing lightsabers- a sound he’d heard far too often in the past year.

The sheets of rain and pounding waves slowed for a moment, to reveal his friend’s adversary.

It was none other than Kylo Ren.

But...it seemed like they’d stopped fighting? They were crouched beside each other, lightsabers deactivated.

“REY!!!” He screamed, and she looked up, extending her hand to shove him back into Jannah.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn and Rose froze silently as they watched Kylo Ren make his way towards Rey.

_ He’s going to kill her! _ Finn thought, and took a step towards him, but Rose’s hand rested on his arm.

“No, wait.”

As much as he hated to stand there doing nothing, he trusted Rose’s judgement (even if she  _ had _ electrocuted him once). They watched him pull Rey into his arms, and suddenly she was sitting up. She was alive! He’d...saved her life?

Before Finn could blink, Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, and Rey, one of the Resistance’s most valuable fighters, were kissing. The Last Jedi and the Jedi Killer were  _ kissing _ .

Finn opened his mouth to yell, to ask them what they were doing, to somehow stop them from  _ kissing  _ of all the random things in the galaxy, to at least say  _ something _ .

Rose’s hand covered his mouth before he could make a sound.

“ _ Don’t  _ ruin this,” she hissed.


End file.
